The invention relates to harvesting apparatus, such as combines. Particularly, the invention relates to a cleanout arrangement for a grain compartment of a harvesting apparatus.
Horticultural crops may be classified as edible crops, inedible crops, genetically modified organisms (GMO""s), non-GMO, organic, pesticide-free, or in accordance with other crop attributes. Inedible crops may include crops such as fiber, cotton or rubber, for example. Genetically modified crops may include vegetables that are genetically manipulated to hold their shelf life longer than traditionally cultivated vegetables. Organic crops are harvested from plants that are grown without exposure to certain pesticides, herbicides or other chemicals.
Crops may be grown to specific crop attributes or specifications. Crop attributes may be based on the genetic composition of a crop, the growing practices for a crop, or both. For example, a certain variety of corn may be grown that has greater oil content than other varieties because of genetic or environmental factors. Similarly, a certain variety of soybeans may be grown that has a different protein content or other crop attribute that is desirable. A processor, a pharmaceutical company, a manufacturer or another concern may desire to purchase agricultural products with specific crop attributes from a grower or another supplier. The grower or supplier may wish to charge a premium for crops with specific crop attributes compared to a commodity-type crop. The purchaser of the agricultural product may desire sufficient assurance that the agricultural product that is being purchased actually possesses the crop attributes that are sought.
Thus, a need exists to accurately identify crops with specific crop attributes throughout the growing and distribution of crops with specific crop attributes and any products derived therefrom. Further, a purchaser of an agricultural product or a crop may desire or demand the ability to trace the identity of the crop with specific crop attributes to verify the presence of the crop attributes, or the absence of undesired attributes, as a condition for a commercial transaction. Thus, there is a need to segregate crops during harvesting such that no mixing of crops or crop residue with different attributes occurs.
After unloading a grain compartment of a combine, there may be grain and residue left in the lower portions of the grain compartment that cannot be easily mechanically removed. The present inventors have recognized that in order to ensure segregation of crops with different attributes, it would be desirable if the combine was able to be thoroughly cleaned of grain and residue between harvesting of crops of different attributes.
Presently, to thoroughly clean grain compartments, the operator must sometimes crawl into a very small space that is not accessible from the ground and vacuum out or sweep out the grain and residue. The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable if the grain compartment of a harvesting apparatus could be configured to be thoroughly cleaned, while reducing or eliminating the time that an operator spends in lower portions of the grain compartment vacuuming out or sweeping out grain or residue.
The invention provides a cleanout configuration for a grain compartment on a harvesting apparatus. The grain compartment has walls that form a trough, and a vertically arranged auger that is supported on an auger casting carried by a bottom of the trough. According to the invention, at least one wall portion adjacent to the auger casting comprises cleanout openings covered by a removable cover. Preferably, the one wall portion comprises a casting having openings in a grate pattern.
According to one exemplary embodiment, the grain compartment comprises two wall portions, each wall portion adjacent to the auger casting. Each wall portion forms a portion of a sump or charge housing that is attached to the trough walls. Each of the wall portions comprises cleanout openings covered by a removable cover. Each of the wall portions comprises a casting, and each of the wall portions comprises a grate pattern of cleanout openings. The wall portions can be fastened to the trough walls at outside ends.
As a further aspect of the invention, one or both of the wall portions comprises a unitary casting with the auger casting. The unitary casting can function as a beam or bridge member, which supports all, or a substantial amount of the weight of the unitary casting and the auger.
As a still further aspect of the invention, a single piece casting is provided that incorporates the auger casting and both wall portions, as the front and rear angled sheets of the sump. The casting can serve as a structural member to eliminate the need for additional supports for the vertical auger. The casting can replace the heretofore known auger casting and front and rear sheet metal portions of the sump with one simple casting component, allowing more efficient assembly and the reduction in number of separately assembled parts.
The casting of the exemplary embodiment of the invention includes cleanout openings that allow for better access into the lower portions of the grain compartment and improved emptying of the grain compartment for thorough cleaning. The casting of the exemplary embodiment of the invention advantageously has a depth profile such that grain will easily flow through the casting cleanout openings during cleaning.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will be become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.